Feet
by rainkisser
Summary: To run or to swim? They are both great methods of escape. Especially for one girl. Tricking and stealing from people to get by, what happens when Princess Feet, as she is so called, finds herself with one who swims as fast as she runs? The Little Mermaid
1. The Purse

One

Hey you!"

I ran fast, laughing lightly as the small purse jingled with coins. The man ran after me, and I twisted and turned through the crowd, people gasping and yelling at me as I sped through the marketplace with the ease and grace of a well practiced escapee. I heard a group of officers shout as they chased after me, their clumsiness getting in the way of them as they knocked over the products of the merchants and shoppers. I laughed more. They could never catch me, my feet are too quick.

"Come back here villain!" I laughed more. Villain? Me? That rich man didn't need his purse. If anything, he would be much better with out so much money to spend, he could live a little, maybe learn to run fast enough to catch anyone who might want to snatch his purse. He was quite a large man anyway, he didn't need the extra weight of his coins. I giggled this time and sped through the alley ways. Soon I was heading towards the sea, the guards approaching me at a faster rate than I expected. With little more thought I raced to the pier and ran onto a large ship. The rough sailors all stared at me in bewilderment and I just smiled at them. I ran to one side of the boat, stood on the edge of it, holding onto one of the ropes, and waited for my cue.

"Stop thief!" I heard. I turned to face the guards who where now coming for me, smiled deviously and dived into the water, only hearing the guards frustrated shouts for a moment before I plunged into the sea. The clothes I wore, especially the skirt, were holding me back a bit, but I was able to ignore this as I had done before and swim at a fairly fast rate. I swam a great length- having escaped this way many times before- without coming up for air. When I knew I was well away from danger, I finally took the opportunity to break the surface. I took in a deep breath looked back at the pretty far off ship with the confused guards and went back under.

I enjoyed my swim, watching the sand below me and finding the occasional bits of coral that were lucky enough to survive the construction of the dock along with fish and other creatures. I came over a long stretch of a reef and was smiling at a pair of crabs fighting on a rock not to far from the surface when I felt someone grab my ankle. I started to gasp from fear, but spat back when I found no air. I tried to get back to the surface, but found that the hand held me tight and kept me down. I sputtered under water for a bit, my mind racing with fear and my eyes becoming wide. I struggled for only a few seconds before I realized I would not escape the grip on my ankle. I turned around in rage to meet my attacker.

I could not see great detail through the water, most of the man's face was blurry, but I could tell that he had red hair, strong cheeks, and that one of his eyes was blue and one green, each seeming to blend with the water around him... around me! I gasped again, needing air, coughed in the water again, and dropped the purse I had stolen. The powerful grip on my ankle released and I struggled to the surface. I gasped for air and the moment my lungs stopped burning and I collected my thoughts I- foolishly- dove back down to teach the man who dared to do such a thing a lesson.

I did not find him anywhere around. He must have swam off, after having his fun. I then looked down to see the idiot swimming at an incredible speed to grab my purse from the sea floor! I dove after him, not nearly as fast as he was, but I didn't need to be. When he started rising up with his prize, he looked at me in confusion and amusement. I came down on him, which he obviously expected since he dodged my attack in such grace and speed I never thought possible in the water. I looked at him as he floated half a foot from me in the water and after I shot him a small glare, I managed to shoot after him. Though I was not nearly as fast as he was, he seemed surprised even at my small speed and I managed to snatch the purse from his hands, drag my feet to his shoulders as he tried to catch me, and launch from that stance on his shoulders, sending him downward and me upward where I gasped for air.

I pushed myself up onto a rock that stood maybe six meters from the sandy shore and looked out to make sure I didn't kill the damn fool. I looked around me, muttering every obscenity I could conjure up about the cretin out of nervous habit. I was fine with stealing purses from rich snobs in the market, but I drew the line long before murder, meaning no drowning people, even if they were dimwits. I stared out at the water, both angry and anxious. Angry because the dolt had been so difficult, and anxious to make sure that the imbecile didn't drown because he happened to be so stupid. I stood there for a full minute, and saw nothing.

Getting worried, I set the purse down on the rock and jumped back in to the sea. I looked about, dreading that I would soon find a lifeless body float up from below me, but that is not what I saw, for I saw nothing at all except blue water, coral, and fish. I let out a sigh in the water, a long strip of bubbles bursting out with it, and came back up to the rock. _Did I really just kill someone? _I thought as I pulled myself back on the rock. _Maybe he swam away_, I tried to reassure myself, but in the back of my mind I had bad thoughts.

I angrily bent down to grab the purse that was the cause of all this, wanting to throw the damn thing into the sea. I looked at the spot in which I had left it before, and my eyes widened in fury! I screamed in a more colorful language than I thought I had as I heard a distant laugh and looked out to see that damned idiot who stole my purse smile at me with that stupid, amused expression before he dove underwater and disappeared.

* * *

A/N: And so begins the tale of Feet... so, how is it? Good? Bad? Good-bad? Bad-good? Good-bad-good? Bad-good-bad? You may think that I will stop at that, but you would be wrong! Good-bad-good-bad. Bad-good-bad-good. Good-bad-good-bad-good-bad-good-bad-good-bad-good-bad-good-bad-good-bad-good-bad-good-bad-good-GOOOOOOD-BAAAAAAAAD-baddy-bad-BAD-gOOd-good-bad... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SOMEONE SAVE ME! MY BRAIN IS ROTTING! is that good? Or is that bad? Good-bad...

...bad-good-bad...

...Mia bad-good...

PS (without the good-bad madness): I shall NOT update quickly because I have to many stories stacked on my head that I want to get done first! So do not pressure me if you like it, and if you don't like it then thank you for telling me not to write any more because I won't be writing for a loooooong time! not to say that I don't appreciate appreciation, I just don't appreciate pressure! love to anyone who reads or reviews! and a piece of chocolate! or any other fun treat for those people who are allergic to chocolate (one of my sister's friends is! it stinks!)! have some ice cream!


	2. The Ship

Two

"Thank you, Nathaniel."

I took the cloth my friend handed me and dried out my hair. I turned to find the officers approach, a fat man in fine clothes taking the lead. For such a gross man, he hobbled quite quickly.

"Did you capture the little mongrel?"the fat man huffed, interrupting an officer.

"Terribly sorry sir, but she was out of reach. I did manage to recover your purse," I replied, taking the purse from my pocket and handing it to it's ever ready, though still unsatisfied, owner.

"How did you manage the purse and not the girl?"

"She had dropped the purse on the rock, where I found it. By then she was running across the beach far out of my grasp. I suppose she feared punishment too much to go back for it," I conjured up. The man seemed pleased with this, as did most of the officers, for half of the small group gave a slight grunt and left.

"I thank you for your efforts. I would not have any of these officers after her. She had quite a way of dashing off, the little brute," the large man proclaimed. I saw the remaining officers share raised eyebrows and grumbles of distressed agreement. I had not seen the girl run, but her swimming had quite amazed me. She could be no more than fourteen, yet she raced past the fish and gave me quite a bit of trouble.

"I hope the rest of the day treats you well," I wished the heavy barrel of a man before me.

"And you," he responded, holding out his right hand. I stared at the hand a moment, but reflexively bowed my head, hands behind my back. The prominent figure before me looked insulted, but bowed his head before wobbling around to get on his way. However, he was stopped by an officer who whispered something to him.

The man flopped around and in a booming voice shouted, "Where are my manners?" He pulled out a single gold coin from the purse and held it out. I accepted it and the man plopped the coin into my open left hand. "Your reward," he said, before nodding his head once more and bouncing off. The officers, to my relief, left too. I turned to see Nathaniel standing by me with an inquiring glance.

"So are you willing to tell me what happened?" he asked. I could feel the ears of the men working on the deck perk up in curiosity.

"Considering everyone on this ship is a sly rascal, I'm assuming you heard every bit of the little situation I had a moment ago." All I got from this statement was a couple grunts and chuckles. Most of my men stopped working to watch the scene.

"I was looking through the binoculars," Nathaniel explained with a grin, "Your story and what I saw do not go down the same road."

"Why do any of you care?"

"We don't!" Nathaniel stated simply, laughter sprouting from every corner of the ship.

"Then why know?"

"Because we can!" More laughter shook the ship.

"Why must I always feel mocked by my own crew?" I asked with a grin of my own.

"Harry," Nathaniel started, "It's like how a fat man stuffs his face with all the food on his plate even if he's full. Except instead of fat men, you have us robust fellows!" The crew shouted in agreement. "The point is," Nathaniel continued, "It's our job to poke your life with a fork," here Nathaniel gave a playful cringe, "Even if we've had enough of it already." Mumbles of understanding were heard.

"I thought it was your job to work for me on this ship," I countered, equally playful. Light chuckles scattered around me.

"Then you would be terribly mistaken." Everyone laughed as Nathaniel stood in his cocky stance in front of me.

"Then I guess you all would rather fill your bellies with a boring bit of my life, instead of finishing the deck and going out for some ale," I sighed, flipping the coin in the air and retrieving it. Nathaniel looked at the coin like a cat does at a fish. Finally, he grabbed a bucket and sank to the deck.

"I guess I could take a vacation from your life," he announced. The crew roared.

"I'm sure I'll tell you my boring tale at the bar," I assured. I knew that no matter how unappealing I made the story out to be now, that it would get the men howling when I told them about the feisty girl- especially after a bit of ale.

"A bit of a prologue for your audience as they slave away, captain?" Nathaniel asked as he scrubbed an area where one of the men showed just how much tolerance he had for ale.

"Let's just say that the girl was as skilled in swimming as she was in cursing."


	3. The Story

Three

"Empty handed! I was returning empty handed! It was not the first time I entered my camp with nothing, but I was entering with obvious proof of failure. Normally I could lie and say I never went out to steal, but no one would be fooled by my soaked clothes. Either I would look like an idiot who fell in the water, or I would have to tell them I failed. I liked neither idea, but I preferred the first.

Moping into camp I went through all my swears alphabetically in my mind. I always try not to curse around my fellow travelers. Cursing is a certain scold and a possible extra weeks work, depending on who hears it.

Walking between the tents and bustling people, I listened to the charm of the music I heard. There wasn't as much music tonight, but you'd still hear some regularly. It was calming and almost warming. I wonder if music could dry my clothes- my baking in the sun sure didn't.

My people are not gypsies. We are not Romanian- at least some of us aren't. All I know is that we are not gypsies. Some of us are former gypsies, but most of us are former somethings anyway, so that makes no difference.

We are the Mer. The first of our lot were a french group who traveled along the sea and fished for a living. Over time, people they met along the way would come for the trip, bringing language, culture, art and music to the fisherman world. Soon, however, the travelers strayed from the sea and went to other countries. People would come on the voyage and share their arts and ideas with the troupe, some stayed with the camp, some would return to their old homes, and some would stay in a land they grew to love on the trip. We were- still are- an honest bunch; sharing our mix of cultures with all; living by the way of all sorts of means: performing, selling of wears, some of us still fish- when we're by water of course.

Of course, we had our desperate times when we'd come to a land where we weren't accepted. No way to trade, sell, or even buy with honest money. When these times came around, we needed to find a way to survive other than the honest way.

It was during one of these times that I learned how to steal.

Few of us steal. Those that do don't steal much more than a purse or a sack of wheat. None of us do it on a daily basis, only when the camp is in need... or when we're feeling mischievous.

I had a skill for it- escaping that is. I'm not a terribly good stealer, but once I have my hands on something, it's easy to make it disappear with you. I come from a family of acrobats, so I'm rather quick on my feet.

It was for this moment of acrobatics that I was able to slide smoothly under a barrel instead of crashing in to it. I still got a scold from the two men who were carrying it and I just smiled and promised them both that I'd stop daydreaming. I started my way to the center of the camp, where we kept a bon fire going.

I sat down in front of it to warm myself up and hoped I would be dry by the time anyone noticed my soggy state.

"What in the world happened to you?"

I swore twenty times in my mind before turning to my mother.

"I fell in the sea," I growled.

"I know my daughter can be foolish, but I am sure she is not clumsy enough to 'fall in the sea'."

I mentally swore some more, but did not respond, hoping the world would just stop for a moment so I could be peaceful.

Then I heard the laughter.

"What happened to you, Cordelia?" My older brother, Jovan, and his friends laughed when I scowled at him in response.

I don't know how it happened, but soon I found children dripping off my shoulders- almost as much as the water dripped off of me- the majority of my family, and many of the adults who had helped raise me- that is to say: mocked and scolded me. I didn't respond to any of their questions, but it was not long before they had all come to the terrible, honest conclusion.

"She got caught stealing!"Jovan shouted with a laugh. I sprung to my feet, children tumbling to the floor in surprise.

"I did not get caught!" I snapped. Everyone was silent, waiting for an explanation. "I got... re-thieved," I finished in exasperation. Everyone howled at that and I sank to the floor, muttering curses aloud to myself. What? It's not like I could look any worse.

"Cordelia, you watch your mouth! For thirteen years, you sure have picked up a lot of words!" my mother scolded. The laughter just got worse.

"Come on Cordy-"

"Don't call me that!" I cut my brother off. I was ignored.

"You are a very good story teller." Why did the laughter have to grow at that? "Why don't you tell us what happened?" He quirked his eyebrow mockingly and I just had to stand up and defend myself. I knew if I did not tell the story, he would, and it would certainly be worse than mine.

I got to my feet and declared defensively, "All right, I'll tell you. As long as you all know I was _not_ caught!"

"So you say, Princess Feet!" someone shot back through the laughter, using the only nickname I did not cringe at.

"Am I going to tell this or what?" I thundered. The area was generally silent, and I shot glares at those who would not hush up- that is to say, to Jovan.

"So I was running through the streets after stealing the purse of a very..." I rethought the large mans size, "Fit man. Guards were running after me along with the said man, but I was faster of

course." Part of the crowd groaned, while others stared in fascination of my enthusiasm for the story.

"However, the guards were drawing nearer. I ran onto a ship and dove into the sea," here, I somersaulted, falling on my hands in a diving movement, the children awed at this. "I thought I would make it safely here with the purse, but someone caught me by the ankle." I stepped smoothly forward and then jerked back like I was being grabbed. "Behind me I found the largest man I had ever seen," more groans here, "He was like the devil! His eyes were different colors and hair so red it was on fire!"

"What color were his eyes," one of the children chirped. I bent down and looked straight into the young boys eyes.

"One was black and the other was pure white!"

"So you got caught by a half blind man?" Jovan announced.

"If only your mouth were as big as your brain we wouldn't have to hear a word out of you!" I shot back, my audience roaring with laughter and some more wise cracks. "Now where was I... ah yes! I was being held underwater by the devil himself." I had to wait a moment for the moans and snorts to stop. "So this demon started grabbing for my purse, but I fought him back and managed to leap on him and push him down into the water." I flew through the air at my words, demonstrating the struggle with tumbles and leaps. I almost ran into another couple men with barrels, and had to stop and apologize as the crowd laughed. "So," I continued, "I crept onto the rock, coughing and weak from the struggle below. I dared not dip my foot back in the water, for fear of being engulfed in hell fire. I peered- foolishly, I admit- into the sea, for all I found was a hand grabbing me from behind and sucking me into the water. In the bustle of it all, I lost hold of the purse." There were some fake gasps of sympathy and shock, but I continued with a flip, "When I finally leapt on to the rock, all I could hear was the distant laugh of the damned creature!"

"Language, Cordelia!" I heard my mother say.

"And so here I am, your soggy escapee of devils," I finished with an elaborate bow.

When the clapping finished, Jovan stated, "So, without all the over exaggerations, what basically happened was that Cordy here..."

"Don't call me that," I hissed quietly.

"...was outsmarted by a regular man," he finished.

"I was not outsmarted!"

"No, you were 're-thieved'!" Jovan mocked.

"He was just a more talented swimmer!" I snapped at my brother.

"Odd how a creature of hell fire is so talented in water," my brother jested, leaning on my shoulders.

"Odd how my fathers son is so empty headed," I mimicked, knocking on his head which, to my delight and the obvious enjoyment of the crowd, gave a loud hollow sound. When the laughter fell to giggles and chortles, I continued my defense. "The point is that I need to learn to swim," I announced, prancing around gallantly, "I, Cordelia Rotado, make a vow to swim every-" But I was cut off as I almost ran into a barrel.

"What is it with all these barrels?" I cried out.

"Oh, we leave in four days for Idena, so we'll be passing through desert land for three months," Jovan said, "Now, what was it you were saying about swimming?" The crowd laughed as I started walking away with a grumble.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all reviews. I promise for those who have read other stories that I am working on them, but the idea was fresh with this one so I had to do it! It's really late, so sorry, but no review response today! hope to return faster on this one, but I did say this would take a long time! BYE ALL!

love,

Mia


	4. The Storm

Four

I took my first step into the dark waters. Instinctively, my foot pulled back from the sudden chill, but I forced it back into the sea. I took another step. And another. And another. Another. Each for the two people I had left behind.

I was surprised when I realized my feet could no longer touch the bottom, and the large wave toppled me easily. For a moment I thought I could just stay under the surface and be carried away without any effort, but the waves were pulling me back to shore, forcing me to resurface and begin to swim. I flipped onto my back and just watched the dark clouds above me, knowing that the water below me was even darker.

It was a simple motion, a soothing motion. My arms stretched out and in as my legs pattered the surface of the water. The silkiness of my hair against my cold skin felt wonderful. The waves would capsize me sometimes, but I didn't mind. I think it was because I didn't care about the danger of my situation that I swam so smoothly through the pounding sea.

It was only when the waves grew furious and I found myself farther from the surface every time I was thrown under by the water that I began to fear what I was doing. When I made it to the surface, I looked around for land, but all I could see was fog covering the black waters. It was then that I heard the thunder.

At first I panicked, but when I remembered all that had happened, I relaxed, letting myself be swept away. I would go under, choking and sputtering under the water, my bodies instincts stopping me from dying, before I floated back up to see the storm. The time I spent like that seemed infinite, yet somehow infinity could be captured in a blink of an eye. I was in a trance, simply letting my body be tossed in the sea.

The waves were getting bigger. The clouds darker. My body colder and weaker. My time under water grew longer. It would be soon. Very soon it would be over. It was after my body floated to the surface after a wave that had kept me under for a little over a minute, that I saw something that stopped me.

A man, floating face down in the water, perhaps thirty feet away from me. I stopped, and waded in the water, ignoring the weakness fo my body. I double checked my site, hoping the fog would prove me otherwise. No, it was definitely a man.

Immediately I swam across. I was fast, considering my situation and condition. A wave plunged the man into the water, and I let the same wave throw me down too. Under the dark water, I could barely make out the man, but the flash of lightning helped me pinpoint him. I reached him quickly and scooped him up.

His skin was so cold that I was scared he was already dead. I pressed my head against his chest, pressing two fingers against his wrist simultaneously. I sighed at what I felt. He was alive.

I hoped that he would stay that way. Holding on to him, I searched- foolishly- for anything that I could prop him onto. Though I knew it was impossible. I was hoping for anything. This man had to come from somewhere: a boat, an island! Then again, perhaps he came to sea the same way I did. Well, no matter the situation, I would make sure he lived. There would be no more blood on my hands if I could help it.

Still searching through the fog, my hold on the man was beginning to slip. I was growing weak and, when I rechecked the mans pulse, so was he. My tiring body was telling me that I would have to give up soon. The thought of just letting go and diving into the sea sounded so welcoming, but I would not have another killed for my selfishness. But, then, I wouldn't have too.

Through the fog, wading towards me, was a barrel. I grabbed it before the next wave crashed down on me and my partner. It was only after I propped the man against the barrel that I saw what the true bliss of a barrel was.

A ship!


	5. The Retrieve

Five

I screamed for my men to pull down the sails. They were good sails, but they would simply toss us more in the storm, leaving us more captive to the storm than our control. I held fast to the helm of the ship, giving orders to Robert to take over for me so I could help the rest of my men, a few of who were not giving the effort I needed from them.

I had warned my men earlier to watch this storm with as much caution as any of the greater ones we had encountered. The fog was the largest of our problems, but we were prepared and experienced in fog. This was not the most troublesome of storms, but it was because of this that some of my men expected it to be an easy ride and found themselves in the water rather than the ship. Three of my men had already gone overboard, only two of which we were able to save.

I climbed up the mast and helped fasten the rigging. I found myself shouting angrily at two men who were laughing carelessly at the storm instead of performing their duties. Their faces went grave at the mention of Jameson having gone overboard.

I climbed back down the mast to help refasten the barrels and crates that we could not fit below deck. Again I found myself having to scold some of my men. I heard the growl in my voice, but did nothing to stop it. I was frustrated that something as simple as the presence of the captain would not be enough for them to straighten up and work. I was angry that we had lost one man on such a simple storm. I was disappointed that all were to occupied with this game of sailing to realize our loss.

Tomorrow they would all be receiving a thorough lecture.

"-overboard! Man overboard!" I heard some one shout through the thunder. I rushed to the one who had made the call, screaming for a rope and for all to stand ready as I crossed to the other side of the ship.

"Where?" I asked, peering through the thick fog that lined the bottom of the ship.

"There," Jordan replied, pointing to the spot where I immediately saw a large figure in the water. I could hear faint calls for help below. Immediately thinking of Jameson, I grabbed the rope on e of my men held for me, grabbed the loop made at the end, and dove into the water.

It was harder to see down here where the fog was thicker, but I followed the voice of the cries for help that were growing fainter. I strained to hear where it was coming from. "I'm coming!" I called to them, "Just keep speaking to me!"

"Here... please... help him... he needs... please..." I heard to the right of me. I dove under a huge wave and peered through the dark water. When the water lit up, I saw the figure of a person not to far from me. Only, they had a skirt!

I swam frantically over to the girl. When I came close enough, I realized that she was not alone, but had Jameson propped over a barrel! I finally got a hold upon her. Her skin was ice cold!

"I am here," I told her, "You are going to be all right."

"Take... him," she managed to get out. I worried for the girls safety, but it was obvious that Jameson needed help as soon as he could. However, to leave the girl...

"Please... take him," she pleaded. I nodded. Grabbing hold of Jameson, I swam toward the ship. When I reached the place where my men lie on deck above me, I slipped my foot through the loop, situated myself into a good hold on Jameson and pulled the rope hard twice. It only took a moment before I was being pulled up along the ship and finally onto the deck.

"One of you get Nathaniel and some of the others to treat him. I need the rest of you to stay here. There is a girl down there who saved Jameson. She is weak, but she's alive and holding onto a barrel to keep her above water." I grabbed to loop of the rope again and turned only to be facing Jordan.

"Let me go. You've worked hard, captain. Take a bit of a break," Jordan said. I nodded with complete understanding. I would be no help to the girl if I realized I had no more strength once I reached her.

Jordan took the rope and jumped over the edge of the ship. I waited patiently with the rest of my men who held the rope with me. I felt the small bubble of fear for Jordan rise in my rib cage as I waited, but this was a normal thing and I told myself that I should not fear what has not happened when the risk has already been chosen.

It was only when I realized how long we had been awaiting the tug on the rope that I began to worry. It should not have taken so long. Even a rescue did not take so long as this... unless it had failed.

"Maybe we should pull the rope back, captain," one of my men said despairingly.

"No, give him a little more time," I ordered, my voice fierce, a result of the worry I held.

It was taking too long. We had been listening to the thunder and lightning too long. The rest of the men had been struggling through task upon task as we stood here waiting. I finally sighed and gave the order. The rope was pulled back slowly, all of us knowing this was the closest thing to a burial Jordan and the girl would be getting.

I barely noticed the first tug against ours. But the second was unforgettable! Several of the men gave a shout before I called out, "Now! All together!" In little time, we had Jordan onto the deck, a girl draped over his shoulder. He let her slide down her shoulder before he grabbed her again, holding her like a baby in his arms. I came over to feel her pulse.

"She's weak," Jordan said, "But she'll live, I can tell you that." I nodded and called out for another man to take her from his arms. Once she was taken away, I turned to Jordan who looked somberly after her.

"What is it?" I asked, risking a few moments before we had to work once more. Jordan looked to me and shook his head and rubbed his neck.

"She didn't want to be saved," he sighed, "I found her floating quite a bit aways from the barrel you mentioned. When I tried to bring her with me, she pushed away. I would drag her to the surface, and she would plunge under. The only reason I managed to get her was because she was too exhausted to struggle." I looked sadly after the girl who was being taken away.

"Come on," I said, patting Jordan on the back, "Our help is needed. We can ask her about it when the storm passes."

* * *

A/N: You weren't supposed to directly know the POV last chapter, it forces you to connect with the character no matter your age or gender. I'll probably be doing this a lot.

much bloobideeblah,

Mia


End file.
